


i hope you're on the other side

by cryscale



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscale/pseuds/cryscale
Summary: Briar’s always been a heavy sleeper.With a shaky hand, Faybelle grips Briar’s tan, soft, gentle hand and before she can convince herself otherwise, and stabs Briar’s finger with the tack.





	i hope you're on the other side

It’s so easy, in Ever After High.

After Raven returned the pages from the Storybook of Legends, it seemed as though everything would be  _ fine.  _ After the Evil Queen infiltrated the school and Apple’s own story was rewritten before everyone’s very eyes, sealed in its rewriting with a kiss from Darling Charming, even Faybelle was convinced. After the adventure with Crystal, after Faybelle  _ saw  _ her dream, to not go through with the inevitable, to help Briar escape the cursed spindle, she was caught. Line. Sinker.

Faybelle wants to be with Briar.

It’s not so hard to believe, looking back in retrospect. Briar’s  _ beautiful— _ and sure, it’s in the name, but so is Rosabella and it’s just not the same. Briar’s  _ breathtaking,  _ in her sweet voice and her daring impulses. The way Briar talks, tangents on tangents among tangents and the  _ soft  _ roundness of her face and the rose pink of her lips; it’s something Faybelle can’t help but adore.

She may be the daughter of the Dark Fairy, but she is still weak to the beauty that is Briar. 

And looking at everyone; Apple with Darling, Blondie with Cupid, hell, even  _ Duchess  _ had Poppy—it made it to easy to think, “hey, maybe I can be with Briar.”

But Faybelle’s  _ different. _

If she doesn’t follow her destiny, then she risks losing her life, risks losing  _ everything. _

That’s the truth; the harsh reality of being a fairy. Even Farrah is the same way, despite being different. Because Farrah’s  _ lucky,  _ and Farrah’s destiny is to help out Ashlynn, to wait on her forever. That’s  _ open-ended.  _ It’s nothing like Faybelle, who’s destined to be the reason Briar is sent into a century long slumber she doesn’t even want.

So, right now, in the time she wishes she had more of, she holds Briar’s hand, kisses her lips, and prays for a change.

 

“Come on, Faybelle,” Mother snaps. “You’re being ridiculous. It’s been two years since graduation—just get the girl to prick her finger already!”

“It’s not so easy, Mother,” Faybelle murmurs. Her cheeks are hollow, her eyes heavy, her wings weak. 

Mother rolls her eyes. “If you don’t want to be as extravagant as I, take this,” Mother says, pressing a tack into Faybelle’s hand. “I already enchanted it, just for this special occasion—go on and prick her finger with it, and success! You’ve  _ finally  _ followed your destiny, and now Sleeping Beauty’s daughter will be under your spell.”

Faybelle loves Briar, but Faybelle doesn’t want to  _ die  _ either.

She takes the tack and feels a little more life bleed into her wings when she takes flight. “I’m sorry,” she whispers to the wind as she flies towards Briar’s castle.

 

The castle looks just as fancy as the last time Faybelle was here. Just… less  _ rosy.  _ Faybelle purses her lips, before reaching where Briar used to keep the spare key, and smiling a bit mirthlessly when she finds it. 

Faybelle unlocks the door quickly, flying inside the magnificent castle and feeling the tack glow in anticipation. She soars off towards the bedroom, glancing at the clock. It’s still early in the morning. Briar’s surely still asleep.

She creeps inside the bedroom, and feels her knees go weak at what she sees. Briar looks the  _ same  _ as she did at graduation, lovely and beautiful and incredible. Faybelle clutches the tack, careful not to prick herself on it. Faybelle takes a deep breath, fluttering closer, close enough to touch her.

Briar’s always been a heavy sleeper.

With a shaky hand, Faybelle grips Briar’s tan, soft, gentle hand and before she can convince herself otherwise, and stabs Briar’s finger with the tack.

Life enters Faybelle. Her wings flutter with renewed vigor. Her face no longer feels so sunken. The tiredness she constantly carries feels gone. 

But Briar‚ she looks… enchanting.

She’s glowing a soft pink, her finger still bleeding.

Briar’s asleep. She’s asleep until her true love can kiss her awake and save her from the slumber she was awaiting since her birth.

It’s not fair.

 

Faybelle’s swinging her feet over the edge of a tree. The moonlight dances on her blue skin, and it just feels  _ too  _ peaceful. Too peaceful, considering what just happened not even two weeks ago. She’s gotten calls and letters from her old classmates, from Briar’s  _ friends,  _ but Faybelle just burns them and drowns in guilt. 

“I know you’re somewhere out there,” Faybelle whispers out to the dark sky. Briar’s conscious—it has to be  _ somewhere,  _ even when she’s asleep. Maybe it’s watching Faybelle, plotting her end. “My mom thinks I’m crazy, but she doesn’t understand.” Faybelle wipes at tears that shouldn’t be streaming down her face.

Briar’s sleeping face is forever etched into Faybelle’s memory.

“You’re all I had.”

A sob rips its way out of Faybelle’s throat. The stars continue to light up the sky, and all Faybelle can fathom is that she’s out here—talking to the moon—hoping Briar’s somewhere on the other side, praying she’s talking to her too.

 

Exactly one month passes.

Mother doesn’t do much. Satisfied that Faybelle followed her destiny, Mother keeps to herself (or keeps in touch with the Evil Queen—the new mirror Mother bought  _ is  _ pretty big.)

With Mother preoccupied, Faybelle’s free to do as she pleases. So, she spends her time in the castle, sitting at Briar’s bed with tears in her eyes and a clenched fist in the sheets. 

Sometimes, Briar’s friends visit. Apple and Blondie came in the other day, and Ashlynn plans on coming in tomorrow. Saturdays are Faybelle’s days, to sit with her once-girlfriend and contemplate what exactly brought them here.

Very rarely, Faybelle garners the courage to hold Briar’s hand. It’s cold, now. It’s not warm like before, just cold— _ lifeless.  _ If it wasn’t for the slow rise and fall of Briar’s chest, Faybelle would’ve thought she died. Faybelle’s very happy she didn’t.

“I know you’re somewhere out there,” Faybelle murmurs, clutching Briar’s hand. “Somewhere… far away. I—I just, I  _ want you back,”  _ Faybelle sobs into her free hand, crying as she holds the hand of the person she cursed. It’s not fair, that Faybelle gets to survive and  _ live  _ and Briar has to sleep and wait as her friends wither away.

After today, she has to leave. She can’t make Briar suffer anymore.

With a foolish impulsive thought, Faybelle smashes her lips against Briar’s  _ one final time— _

—and hisses when Briar’s eyelashes flutter. The sharp tears stop, and they come back when Briar’s rosy-brown eyes come back into view.

True love’s kiss is the only thing that can wake the princess.

“F-Faybelle?” Briar asks weakly, sitting up sharply. “What are you doing here? How did you  _ get  _ here? I,” Briar’s face softens. “I missed you.”

A tired smile makes its way onto Faybelle’s lips, and she lets out a slightly hysterical laugh.

“It’s a long story,” Faybelle says. “I’ll tell you later, promise,” she whispers. “Before that… can I kiss you?”

Briar’s face breaks into a smile. 

“Of course.”

The two of them rush into each other’s arms, and kiss properly for the first time in two years. 

Faybelle’s never felt more alive, with Briar alive and breathing and  _ awake  _ in her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> take this [it's talking to the moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIaDtfplmyQ) by bruno mars.
> 
> delayed updates because i live in north cali where the fires hit!!! im posting this on my phone.
> 
> anyways i love faybelle and bribelle is god tier. have a nice day and stay safe @ anyone else in norcal


End file.
